The Zombie Takeover
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: The zombies are invading Adventure Bay let's see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Moon 1968, Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo, and Samantha (Richthofen's body)

The Zombies were closing in on our heroes, Tank Dempsey,Nikolai Belinski,Takeo, and Samantha they were fighting the zombies trying to servive the round.

Dempsey: Dose any one have plan to escape we need one now!

Samantha: Just hold them off I'm setting different location on the teleporter, GOT IT LET'S GO!

Dempsey,Samantha, Nikolai,and Takeo got on the teleaporter and escaped to a different location, when they got to their location they didn't see any zombies.

Dempsey: What the blue hell, Were are we?

Nikolai: I don't know but I hope it sales Vodka

Takeo: Shut up Russian dog!

Nikolai: I'll kill you Takeo

Dempsey: Stop it danmmit we need to find out were we are

Samantha: Over here its a sign

Dempsey: Adveture Bay, come on up to that lookout so we can see any Zombies around this area

Nikolai: On you're tail Dempsey.

Dempsey led the team up the hill up to the look out, as soon they got on top of the hill they saw Zombies trying to brake in the lookout.

Dempsey: Hey looks like some one is in the lookout because zombies won't try to brake in unless some one is in it

Takeo: Let's don't stand here lets help them

Dempsey loads his M16 and opens fire on the Zombies Takeo,Nikolai,and Samantha open fired as well, they killed all the zombies Dempsey kicked one of the zombies.

Dempsey: Okay let's see who's in here

Dempsey opens the door to the lookout and went in the others fallowed him in

Dempsey: Hello is any one here?

Dempsey heard a sound

Dempsey: Who's here were here to help

Then something whined, Dempsey opened the door that he heard it from

Ryder: Don't hurt us!

Dempsey: Are you okay?

Ryder: were fine

Dempsey: What are you're names?

Ryder: I'm Ryder and this is the Paw Patrol

Dempsey: I'm Cpl. Tank Dempsey

Chase: Nice to meet you Dempsey

Dempsey: Holy shit that dog can talk!?

Zuma: Of course we can dude

Samantha: DEMPSEY more Zombies are coming!

Dempsey: Come on let's go we'll cover you, Nikolai, Takeo,Samantha let's get out of here!

They left the lookout and headed to the next location New York

After days of walking they reached New York

Dempsey: Were here

Rocky: were are we exactly

Dempsey: New York the big apple of the Untied States of America

Chase: Cool

Skye: It looks like no one is here

Rubble: Maybe they are hiding

Dempsey: This place is over runned by Zombies so that means we got to fight our way to the airport and get a plane that can fly then we got to France that's were we start walking to Germany

Takeo: Well we need weapons American

Nikolai: And Vodka

Samantha: That's you always talk about

Nikolai: Scew you Sam

Samantha: Why you little

Dempsey: knock it off the both of you

Nikolai: She started it

Dempsey: See that building well rest there for the night, you guys head to that building Chase and I will go find more guns

Chase: Chase is on the case Dempsey sir

Dempsey: OORHA! Chase

So Nikolai,Samantha,Takeo, Ryder, Zuma,Skye,Marshall,Rocky,and Rubble went to the building, as Dempsey and Chase went to find and Chase were looking eveywere for a gun shop but Chase finaly found one

Chase: Dempsey I found one!

Dempsey: Good eye Chase *scratches Chase's ear *

Chase: Oh Yeah right there

Dempsey: Come on Chase let's load up and head back to the building

Chase: Roger that.

Chase and Dempsey grabbed some guns and head back to the building, when they got back Nikolai and theme were inside waiting

Dempsey: Guys we got guns now we are ready for the walk tomorrow its going to be a long walk

**End of Chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, New York 2015

The Night has past Dempsey,Ryder and the crew got up and got ready to hit the road.

Dempsey: Okay is everyone ready?

Ryder: The pups and I are ready

Nikolai: Ready to kill some more zombies

Takeo: Takeo ready to fight

Samantha: Can we just go

Dempsey: Load up and lets go

Dempsey led the team out taking point heading to the air port they past broken houses building and schools then they found they air port as they were about to go in some body stopped them

?: Freeze don't move!

Dempsey: Son of a Bitch!

?: I need to know who you're are speak up!

Dempsey: I'm Cpl. Tank Dempsey you?

?: I'm Sgt. Frank Woods

Nikolai: Let us through you American

Dempsey: Shut up Nikolai, so you're staying here but we need to know is any planes working?

Woods: We do but it need gas.

Chase: were are we suppose to find gas?

Woods: Did that dog just talk?,any way there is a gas station down the street but there is to many zombies

Dempsey: Just let me take care of it Woods

Chase: No I'm coming with you!

Woods: I'll come too just too help out, the rest can stay here with Alex and David Mason

Ryder: Chase please be careful we don't want to lose pups now

Chase: I'll be careful Ryder sir

Ryder: Dempsey,Woods take this contact me If you need any of my pups

Wood: What is It?

Ryder: Its a pup pad use it to get a hold of me

Dempsey: Okay let's go

Dempsey,Chase and Woods went down the road to the gas station while Ryder and the others went in the air port, as Dempsey,Chase,and Woods got to the gass station they saw a bunch of zombies walking around it

Dempsey: Let's do it *Open fires on the Zombies*

Woods opened fires on the zombies as well they fought the the zombies until they were all gone, they got the gas and headed back to the air port as they got back They saw the other at front of the door for them one again they were safe for now

Dempsey: We got the gas.

The pups cheers with glee

Rocky: Chase how was it?

Chase: It was scary but Woods and Dempsey were there

Mason: Woods let's get the plane filled up

Woods: Right let's go guys, so were are you guys going?

Dempsey: France then to Germany to Stop Richtofen he took over the zombies

Woods: David,Alex and I will come with we need to stop this madness

Dempsey: welcome aboard Woods

They filled the plane up and got on it and took off to France

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One day later they reached France after they landed Chase and Rocky went to go check if any zombies were around then the ground split after Chase and Rocky left the plane so they were cut off by the flames

Chase: NO THE FLAMES IS CUTTING US OFF!

Rocky: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO CHASE!?

Dempsey: Find a way out we'll meet up some how

Chase: Chase is on the case

Rocky: Green means GO!

Rocky and Chase went their way and Dempsey and the other went their way

Chase: Come on Rocky we must find a way out

Rocky: I running as fast as I can Chase

Chase: Wait I smell something

Rocky: Smells like..

Chase was shot in the back leg, Chase yelped in pain and layed on the ground whipering

Rocky: CHASE!

?: GUYS I GOT SOMETHING!

Unknown people came up to Rocky and Chase

Rocky: Please don't hurt us!

?: You stupidjerd you shot this puppy

?: I thought is was an hell hound

?: Um we need to give this pup some medicine

?: Let's take them back to the trazit center

Rocky: Who are you?

?: I'm Misty

?: I'm Marlton

?: I'm Stulinger

?: and I'm Russman

Rocky: I'm Rocky can you please help my friend Chase

Misty: Sure we can

Misty picked Chase up, Chase looked up at her with a worry look and close his eyes

Misty: Come on there is medic kit at the Tranzit center

Rocky: Okay

Stuelinger: Talking dogs weird

Marlton: Samual come on!

When they got back to the Transit Center Misty put Chase down and opened the med kit and treat Chase's wound

Chase: YEOW That stings!

Misty: Shh its helping

Rocky: You're strong Chase you can make it

Russman: Um guys zombies are coming

Misty: Marlton grab Chase and get on the bus

Marlton picked up Chase and got on the bus, Misty,Rocky and others got on the bus as they were on the bus

Misty: So were are you two heading?

Rocky: Germany but we were with another group they are heading to Germany to stop this madness

Robot Driver: Aproching Town

The bus stops at Town Misty and the gang stepped out and saw some zombies that were already dead

Marlton: strange why are the zombies dead?

Misty: Check you're corners watch for any ambushes

?: Flash bang em!

?: Flash bang out!

Misty: Fashbag !

?: Don't move hand the pups over

Chase: Dempsey,Ryder?

Dempsey: Okay missy hand them over

Misty: No you will hurt them

Rocky: Misty trust him he helped Me,Chase, and the other pups

Marlton: Okay this strange

Section: So do you want to join us?

Misty: Sure as long we beat this thing

Ryder: Is Chase okay?

Rocky: He'll be fine Ryder

Zuma: It's good to see you two

Marshall: Yeah we were worried

Mason: Woods that one guy is acting weird so keep an eye on him

Woods: Right Mason

Dempsey: Come on off to Germany

They started walking over to Germany after hours of walking they found a place to hang out at, during the night Samuel was up talking to himself but he is talking to Richtofen

Samual: Stop talking to me !

Richtofen: You need to stop them Samual

Samuel: You can't make me

Richtofen: You just wait Samual

Samual: Shit...

**END OF THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on The Zombie Takeover Chase and Rocky got separated from the rest of the team Chance ended up getting injured but the people that took care of his wound, the people names were Misty,Marlton,Stuelinger,and Russman at the Town they got ambush by Dempsey and his team they talked it over so Misty and her team teamed up Dempsey's team they found shelter for the night but Stulinger was talking to himself but he was really talking to Richtofen now let's start the next Chapter

Richtofen: Come on Samuel if you just kill them I'll make you my general of my army

Stulinger: No no no leave me alone!

Richtofen: You are so stubern Samuel you ate the flesh

Stulinger: So I did eat the flesh if they find out they will kill me

Zuma: You ate flesh!?

Stulinger panicked and knocked Zuma out then Stulinger picked Zuma up and left a note next to Russman and headed to Germany, the next morning everyone notice that Stulinger and Zuma was missing

Ryder: Were is Zuma and Stulinger?

Nikolai: Mabe they are out getting vodka hope they bring vodka back for Nikolai

Russman: No here a note saying "Dear Russman if you are wondering were I'm at I brong the Chocolate lab along with me we are heading to Germany you're friend Samual Stulinger"

Misty: I knew it I know that he was trouble

Woods: So we hit the road and find them right?

Dempsey: Right okay load up and let's get going we must find them

Chase: He..took..Zuma..I must..help

Ryder: Chase you need you're rest

Chase: But Ryder

Ryder picks Chase up and starts walking with the group, meanwhile with Zuma and Stulinger

Zuma: Ow were am I

Stulinger: Would you promise me something

Zuma: What?

Stulinger: I'm talking to this German named Richtofen because I ate flesh of a zombie so please don't tell no one

Zuma: I don't know dude its kinda creepy that you are talking to this Richtofen

Stulinger: Come on please I don't want them to kill me

Zuma: I I I..

Stuelinger: If you do you're little ear will get bit off because I will eat it

Zuma: Okay I won't tell

Back with Dempsey and the group

Ryder: Did you find something Rocky?

Rocky: Yes a peice of Samual's shirt

Ryder: Chase sniff this and point witch way

Chase sniffs the fabric and points down a bumby road

Chase: That way

Dempsey: Okay let's go we must find that pupnapper

Skye: Poor Zuma who knows what Samual is doing to him

Samantha: Don't worry we'll find him

Skye: Thanks Samantha

Marshall: Hey guys over here

Rubble: It's Zuma's gear!

Chase: No.

Marshall: Zuma...

Dempsey: Come on let's keep going

Meanwhile with Zuma and Stuelinger

Zuma: Why do you have a leash on me

Stuelinger: Because is to keep you from running away,any way over this county line we'll be Germany come on

Stuelinger and Zuma crossed over and headed to Verruckt

Stuelinher: Okay through here

Zuma: It looks spooky I don't want to go in there

Stuelinger: Do you see this knife I'll carve you into a hotdog if you don't do it

Zuma: Okay Okay Okay!

Stuelinger led Zuma in Verruckt, but they saw a bunch of zombies so Stuelinger took out the RPD and starts killing the zombies

Zuma: There is to many of them

Stuelinger: I got this

**Will Zuma and Samuel servive the zombies find out in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on the Zombie Takeover Stuelinger had took Zuma hostege because he was afraid that Zuma might tell the others that he ate the flesh,and the others found out that Zuma and Stuelinger was missing and went searching for and Zuma made it to the boarder of Germany and went to verruckt were they found a bunch of zombies that were heading towards them, Stuelinger took out an RPD and tries to hold them back but there were to many of them they were closing in on Zuma and Stuelinger let's see what happens next on with the story!**

**Stuelinger: This is it for us pup**

Zuma: I don't want to die here!

Then bullets starts flying behind them and killing zombies , Zuma and Stuelinger turned around and saw Dempsey and them finishing off the came up to them and snatch Zuma out of Stuelinger's hand and the others points their guns at Stuelinger

Dempsey: Okay you son of a bitch why did you pupnapped Zuma for!

Stuelinger: I can't tell you!

Woods comes up to Stuelinger and socked him in the jaw

Woods: You will tell us now

Stuelinger: Screw you!

Woods: That son of a bitch

Mason: Hold it Woods he might have something

Stuelinger: He's right you I should kill you all

Section: What dose he mean?

Stuelinger: Ahhhhh

Dempsey: What the fuck is going on!

Chase: I don't like the looks of this

Marshall: Look at his eyes they are blue!

Rubble: Is he turning!?

Skye: I'm scared

Rocky: What will we do!?

?: Hahaha!

Samantha: Wait that voice

Nikolai: Its Richtofen!

Dempsey: Richtofen you tricked us I should of killed you when I had a chance

Richtofen: Oh Dempsey you were a fool helping me to gain control

Samantha: Richtofen you give me my body back!

Richtofen: No can do you little brat

Mason: Thanks to you were in this hell hole

Richtofen: Well you die soon in a painful death

Chase: Ryder?

Misty: You will pay German

Richtofen: No I won't you will all die, but for now you are safe

Richtofen in Stuelinger's body vanished.

Dempsey: What the hell just happen!?

Marlton: Looks like Richtofen has something going on

Section: Here Ryder, I upgrade the pups packs also these knee pads haves a shock charge on the if one of the pups hits the zombie with his knee the zombie will be shocked to death

Ryder: Thanks David

Woods: What now?

Dempsey: We head to the place were Richtofen is heading

Marshall: Were?

Dempsey: Load up were going to Der Rise

Marshall: Right..

Later at Der Rise Dempsey and the others arrived and saw something that they never seen for a long time

Dempsey: Oh shit guys we have a problem

Chase: What is it Dempsey?

Misty: What the!?

Woods: Oh man I never seen a dog that big before

Dempsey: Hell hounds dammit Richtofen is ready for us

Misty: How are we suppose to take zombies and hell hounds down at the same time?

Chase jumps down from Ryder's arms

Chase: The pups and I got the hounds you got the zombies

Skye: Yeah we can take the hounds on

Marshall: Y Yeah we can...

Rubble: This pup is not afraid of anything

Zuma: Let's do it

Rocky: No job is to big and no pup is to small

Dempsey: Looks like we are all in

Marshall: Yeah.

Marshall thinks that it was an bad idea but went along with it

**Looks like Richtofen brought out his pups witch is the hell hounds will the team servive the zombies and will the pups servive the hell hounds find out on the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on The Zombie Takeover Zuma and Stuelinger got rescued day Dempsey and the group they interrogate Stuelinger asking why he pupnapped Zuma before he got a chance to say anything Richtofen tooknover his body and warned the group that they will die. Dempsey took the group to Der Rise and saw something that he never he never seen for a long time witch is the hell hounds Chase and the other pups agreed to take on the hell hounds all but Marshall who thought it was an bad idea now let's see what happens on this Chapter of the Zombie takeover **

**Chase: This is Chase we are ready to breach**

**Section: Roger that Chase remember keep fighting no madder what**

**Chase: Roger that Section, are you ready pups**

**Zuma: Yeah I'm ready **

**Rubble: Rubble on the Dubble **

**Marshall: Let's get this over with**

**Chase: Alright let's go!**

**The pups starts fighting the Hell Hounds,as on the other side Dempsey and them were fighting the zombies after hours of battle the pups and Dempsys team made it to the teleaporter **

**Ryder: Dempsey what is this thing?**

**Dempsey: It is a teleaporter that's the thing that brought us to you're Adventure Bay in the first place**

**Chase: Wow **

**Dempsey and his team gotten in the teleaporter The Paw Patrol fallowed behind**

**Marshall: How dose this thing work?**

**Richtofen: Like this **

**Dempsey: Richtofen!**

**Richtofen activated the teleaporter sending them to a place thats not too far from Der Rise **

**Chase: Were are we?**

**Dempsey: Were in a place called Kino Der Toten wait were is the other Its just Me you Rocky and Misty**

**Misty: That's not good**

**With Zuma,Marshall,Skye,and Rubbles**

**Skye: Oh no we go separated from the others!**

**Zuma: So were are we?**

**Marshall: Wait are we in Washington **

**Rubble: Were in Washington **

**?: Mr. President we had intruders **

**?: McNamara stand down **

**McNamara: Sorry **

**JFK: Now how did these pups get in?**

**Marshall: What year are we in?**

**Nixon: Were in the 1960's **

**Marshall: Oh no**

**With Woods,Mason,Marlton,and Russman **

**Mason: Ow that hurt Woods were are we**

**Woods: I don't know but damn its cold **

**Marlton: Oh jeeze looks like there is a broken down ship and a light house**

**Russman: This is just stupid we are separated **

**Wood: We don't have to worry about that now we got zombies to kill**

**And last with Ryder and Section **

**Ryder: Why is it black and white?**

**Section: I don't know but it looks like were in Russia.**

**Then there were a sound made **

**Section: shh do you heard that?**

**Ryder: Yeah.**

**Then two unknown people pointed Thompsons at them **

**?: Freeze US Marine Raiders **

**Section: Wait were the US too Commander David Mason known as Section of SJOGS of the Navy Seals **

**Ryder: I'm Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol**

**?: Miller stand down, I'm Sargent Roebuck and this is Privet Miller, you look all advanced what's with it?**

**Section: I'm from the year 2025,and he's from 2015 time is all screwed up all different time lines are messed up**

**Roebuck: So that's why this place looks advanced **

**Section: Okay enough of the chit chat we got Zombies **

** : Roger that, Roebuck are you ready?**

** : Right let's do it Guys**

**Well it looks like the gang got two new members on the team, there advantage is grate will they have enough **


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on The Zombie Takeover Ryder and David Mason had ran into a problem in Rassia it was black and white and they ran into two Marian Raiders Sargent Roebuck and Privet Miller they joined forces against the zombies will they find away out let's see if they escape

Section: Come on this way!

Ryder: Were are we going

Section: According to my arm pad there is a strong teleaport worm hole up a head but its in the sky

Miller: I saw something called a the lander we can take that through the worm hole

Section: Come on Ryder! Get on

Ryder got on the lander along with Roebuck,Miller,and David and activate the lander and went through the worm hole on the other side It broke down and they found themselves in a little town with mannequins all over the place

Ryder: Were are we?

Section: It looks like it was hit by a nuke because look at that big puff of smoke

Ryder: Wow

Then there was a moan behind them, they turned around and saw a hoard of zombies heading toward them

Miller: Do you think we can take them?

Section: There's to many

Roebuck: How are suppose to servive?

Then somehow some of the zombies blew up

Dempsey: Guys over here!

Ryder: Dempsey Chase!?

Chase: Come on Ryder in the house

David,Ryder,Miller,and Reobuck ran inside the house and locked the door

Roebuck: Polosky? I thought you were dead

Dempsey: Who's Polosky I'm not Polosky

Miller: You look like a guy we use to know

Roebuck: Yeah

Dempsey: I'm sorry about you're loss

Misty: Um guys more Zombies are comming

Section: Not only that another nuke is coming from the moon

Dempsey: So this is one of the places that got blasted because we were on the moon went it happen

Misty: There is a Nuke shelter in the back yard let's go

The gang got inside the shelter and that's when the nuke hits

Rocky: That was close

Ryder: I'm glad the you pups are okay

Dempsey: It looks there is tunnle in here let's see were it goes

David,Ryder,Miller,and Roebuck met with Dempsey,Misty,Chase,and Rocky and now were are the others find out on the next Chapter on Zombie outbrake


End file.
